El Mejor Postor
by Skanwilda
Summary: Aventuras y desventuras, dos historias distintas:: Por un lado tenemos a un ebrio pirata, y por el otro a una astuta niña sobria... ¿quien crees que ganara?...
1. Gracias al Ron

**I**

**Gracias al ron**

Ya cían las 11 de la noche cuando dos niñas, una de ellas no tan niña, corrían hacia la nada en busca de un lugar en donde poder ocultarse ya que un hombre extremadamente barrigón trataba de alcanzarlas con el poco equilibrio que tenia.

Una de ellas era muy pequeña y sus piernas no podían ir demasiado rápido así que la mayor tubo que cargarla. Pronto llegaron al puerto donde no había mas luz que la de la luna la cual no bastaba para que el hombre ebrio pudiera divisar a las dos fugitivas.

- ¡Vamos! … Salgan, ¡ya!. no les voy a hacer nada- gritaba el hombre mientras hacia lo posible para mantenerse en pie.

- Saben que no me gusta jugar a las escondidas!- gritaba cada vez más furioso.

- Cuándo las encuentre yo… yo…- el hombre se desplomo en el suelo profundamente dormido. La mayor trató de serenarse y buscar un lugar donde poder esconderes y luego huir, eso fue tarea fácil ya que en Tortuga siempre hay un barco descuidado, al encontrarlo solo tubo que vaciar un cajón los suficientemente grande para las dos, (en este caso era de ron) y meterse dentro con la pequeña.

- Lily no debes tener miedo, ¿me oyes, Ya veras como todo se solucionara. Ahora duerme, y procura no hacer nada estúpido, yo te protegeré- dijo la joven a la pequeña, llamada Lily, que temblaba involuntariamente.

La joven esperó asta que sé aya asegurado que habían subido al navío solo en es momento se dio el lujo de dormir.

Lily despertó mucho más tarde y al sentirse aburrida hizo lo que toda niña pequeña haría en su lugar, salió de la caja. El entorno era muy húmedo y mohoso lleno de botellas de ron, había un farol apagado colgando de poste que, para su altura, era inalcanzable.

- mm. … No hay nada interesante- dijo la niña en vos baja y sin previo aviso subió la escalera que daba a la cubierta. Fue subiendo lentamente para que nadie se diera cuenta y al llegar a cubierta noto que apenas amanecía y no había nadie en la zona, a excepción de un tipo flacucho que dormía en la sima del mástil.

- ¡Piratas!- dijo en vos baja y temerosa mientras seguía caminando pero esta vez mucho más sigilosa y cuidadosa que cuando había subido. Se asomo al borde del navío y pudo contemplar las cristalinas aguas del mar caribeño.

- Pero… que tenemos aquí…- dijo un vos mientras la tomaba del hombro

- ¡Déjala en paz! – Grito la muchacha que acompañaba Lily, la cual amenazaba con una espada al cuello al hombre que sostenía del hombro a la pequeña.

- No querrás intercambiar espadas con un pirata- dijo el hombre desenvainando su espada

- no me subestimes. ¡¡¡Suéltala!- vociferó furiosa

- Oblígame – dijo un hombre (más precisamente un pirata) con total tranquilidad. La joven avanzó violentamente asiendo que el hombre tuviera que retroceder soltando a la niña la cual se oculto detrás de un cañón. este avanzó y hizo que la muchacha perdiera el equilibrio y tirara boca arriba haciendo verlas velas negras

- El perla- dijo en vos baja y rodando hacia un lado antes de que la espada atravesara su abdomen. Se recupero y en un momento de descuido acorralo al pirata contra un cañón. - Lily ven aquí, niña te he dicho que no hagas nada estúpido- dijo entre una mezcla de alivio y de enojo. Trato de identificar a su agresor y en efecto lo logró.

- Jamás pensé que volverías a comandar este navío- dijo irónicamente mientras trataba avanzar.

- ¿Disculpa…té conos?- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano como si eso fuese improbable.

- No sé si tú a mi pero yo si a ti- dijo la chica apartando no estar haciendo ningún esfuerzo. – Vamos Jack… ¿no te acuerdas? … después de tu destierro del perla-

- mmm…. No. Té debes estar confundiendo, linda-

- No lo creo- dijo esta furiosa. En ese momento se escucharon unos cuantos pasos y en un abrir y serrar de ojos estaba sujeta por dos hombres mientras que la pequeña Lily estaba parada frente a ella con los ojos terriblemente abiertos, mientras el pirata agresor (ósea Jack) se acerco a la niña.

- Si la tocas… tus días estarán contados- dijo la joven tranquilamente, y con un deje de desafío. Jack sonrío con una risa burlona y se acerco a ella – Y dígame señorita, que la trajo hasta El Perla- dijo gritando para que todos los que estaban allí lo oyeran.

- El traficante de esclavos al que me vendiste- dijo con firmeza y serenidad, en ese momento la sonrisa del "capitán" se borró y sé acercó lentamente – muy bien caballeros, suéltenla- dijo este como ya habiendo comprendido, pero apenas la soltaron, la chica le pego tan fuerte en la cara como le fue posible haciendo que el pirata se diera vuelta.

- Así que ahora te acuerda ¿no, ¡Típico, no podía esperar nada mas de un asqueroso pirata como tu- dijo sentándose en el suelo.

- Jo, linda, porque no te sien… olvídalo… y conversamos tranquilamente- dijo con la vos más tranquilamente falsa del mundo.

- ¿De que quieres conversar, Jack- pregunto esta con mucho desconfío.

- Capitán… capitán Jack Sparrow para ti, Jo- dijo este como si que olvidaran mencionarle que era capita lo irritara mucho.

- Señorita McQuee, para ti- dijo esta dado a entender que daría de igual a igual.

Era obvio que la presencia de las dos niñas incomodaba mucho al capitán ya, que a la parecer, la mayor tenia un carácter bastante fuerte como su fuerza. Esta le explico lo sucedido mientras caminaba por la cubierta con la niña en brazos.

Y luego de que ocurriera lo que ella esperaba que ocurriera (ósea que Jack no le permitiese estar en el barco) Jo lo amenazó con que si no las dejaban hasta que toquen puerto ella no diría donde había escondido el contenido de la caja en la que se habían escondido (como dije ates era de Ron). Obviamente y como era de esperarse el ron es un dios incuestionable y Jo se quedó.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y Jo seguía sentada en la cubierta mientras Lily dormía con la cabeza en su regazo. No había mucho de que pensar pero tampoco se podía estar sereno mientras se estaba a bordo de un barco pirata. Era muy agradable sentir la brisa marina después de años de servirle a alguien.

Estaba casi solas puesto que los demás debían de estar "cenando", por lo cual Jo agradecía ya que si bien no la trataban del todo mal (a excepción de unas cuantas bromas irónicas y unos murmullos por detrás) a ella le gustaba estar sola ya que no tenia nada en que pensar en esos momentos.

- Lily despierta… ven vamos abajo- dijo levantando a la niña y cargándola asta donde estaba el cajón donde dormiría (el mismo n el que s embarcaron) la acostó a la niña haciendo que ya no hubiese espacio para ella, y la tapó con su chaleco. Al ver que había escasees de espacio decidió no dormir hasta que este segura que los demás dormían y se puso a recorrer aquel lugar atestado por un insoportable olor a alcohol.

Sé sorprendió mucho al ver que asía un día que habían salido del puerto y ya se habían bebido un cuarto de las botellas visibles (que se conste que son piratas y no estúpidos así que seguramente debían de tener más). " Bueno… después de todo que más se podía esperar" penso mientras se sentaba al lado de Lily, "solo espero que toquemos puerto rápido" dijo esta mientras se iba quedando profundamente dormida.

"TRACK!"

pero que demo… ah eres tu- dijo Jo mientras veía con Gibs bajaba a tomar una botella. Este no aprecia tan ebrio pero jamás te debes confiar. Este la vio y se fue pues ya estaba advertido del temperamento de a muchacha. Trató de dormir pero fue inútil pues alguien o algo asía mucho ruido. Se acercó a un rincón y vio que "alguien" buscaba "algo" mientras cantaba tranquilamente.

- Siempre supe que tenias tu lado patético pero jamás pense de que magnitud era… dime, ¿qué buscas? – Pregunto Jo al hombre

- Leía mapas-

- Sí claro, y tú eres mi padre, Jack- dijo esta en broma.

- Hija mía!- dijo este abriendo o brazos en signo de abraso

- Si buscas el ron, ahí no esta- dijo esta con una risa de satisfacción

- ¿para que ocultar cosas si sabes que te dejaremos en cuanto toquemos puerto?- dijo este tranquilamente tratando de persuadirla (n/a: háganse la idea de que modo lo dise… si la piensan del modo cinematográfico están en lo correcto .)

- Si, tienes razón se que me dejarían en cuanto toquen puerto pero si te lo digo, conociéndote, me volverían a llevar a Tortuga- dijo esta dando a entender que era una hueso duro de roer.

- como crees que seriamos capases de… olvídalo- dijo al ver la cara de "me debes estar cargando" que Jo puso. - bien!… y ¿cuando lo dirá señorita?-

- cuando toquemos puerto capita Sparrow-


	2. ¿quíen busca a quien?

_Hola perdon por no abisar antes pero este fic transcurre antes del encuentro con el cofre de la muerte y despues de la recuperación delPerla negra... espero que les guste plis acepto ayuda ya que soy un desastre con la comedia (y con lo demas tambien n.n) bueno les dejo el cap._

_

* * *

_

**II**

**¿Quién busca a quien?**

Pasaron dos días y las cosas empezaron a ir mas fluidas, ya recibían ordenes (pues si las dos niñas no hacia nada no seria justo) y a llevarse mejor con la tripulación, aunque fue un poco irritante escuchar decir una y otra vez durante las primeras 4 horas que dos niñas eran mal augurio, luego eso quedo en el pasado y al parecer trajeron más suerte de la que se podía esperar.

Jo se encargaba de hacer el trabajo duro dejándole a Lily solo una pocas tareas. Esto sorprendía a algunos ya que Lily no era hermana ni pariente de Jo pero el amor que se tenían era similar.

La menor (que por si no quedo claro era Lily) vivía suplicándole a Gibbs que le contara historias del mar, no importara lo sangrientos que fuera o los malos mensajes que transmitiese nada podía parar la curiosidad de la pequeñina. Que muy rara vez se salía con las suyas.

Sinceramente tener una mujer a bordo es problema pero tener tres, era un verdadero calvario, ya que no eran problemas de mujer común lo que invadían el lugar, sino, más bien, problemas de mujeres que muy pocas veces habían usado un vestido y que la palabra maquillaje no se encontraba en su vocabulario. Ana María no era muy comprensiva y solía tener un carácter fuerte al igual que Jo por lo que pasaban su rato peleando por cosas que muchas veces derivaban de errores estúpidos de Lily. Pero también era bueno, solo a beses, estar con alguien que no fuese un hombre que se te pasa recordando que eres la mala suerte andante.

En fin poco a poco Jo y Lily se fueron adaptándose asta casi ser uno más (digo casi porque Lily era muy chiquita y Jo no bebía).

Una noche sospechosamente hermoso tocaron puerto no se podía ver nada por lo que las dos muchachas no podían deducir donde se encontraban, en fin antes de despedirse Jo hablo con el Capitán para decirle donde había escondido el ron y todas esas cosas.

- Antes de que te diga donde escondí el ron, dime una cosa¿aun no te diste cuenta donde esta?- dijo esta aguantando una sonrisa irónica

- No, ahora si eres tan gentil de decirme…-

- Esta la mitad en los cañones y la otra mitad en una trampilla que tiene la entrada al puerto de Tortuga- dijo est rápido y con un tono de obviedad. –verdaderamente me sorprende que siendo un barco pirata no uses los cañones, hubiese sido divertido ver tu expresión- dijo esta entre un sentido juguetón y malicioso.

- créeme, linda, no hubieses vivido para ver mi cara-

- como quiera Capitán- dijo esta acercándose - lo voy a extrañar- dijo acercándose mas y….

Lily y Jo ya estaban en tierra pero no se podía ver nada así que decidieron caminar asta encontrar algo de luz lo cual fue muy pronto. La expresión de venganza apareció en la cara de Jo y Lily se aferro a ella con miedo: las habían dejado nuevamente en Tortuga. Habían dado vueltas por casi 4 días para que se confundieran.

Jo respiro hondo y sonrío tranquilizó a Lily haciéndole saber que ahora tenia una espada para defenderse y que nadie la tocaría, y de ese modo tan sigilosas y escurridizas como el viento las dos niñas buscaron refugio.

- No te preocupes Lily…- Jo se detuvo a pensar mientras caminaban hacia las penumbras para que nadie las pudiese ver -¿quieres que te cuente un cuento, Sí…. Bueno, esta se llama la historia del cazador casado…-

A la mañana siguiente Lily y Jo se marcharon de la isla robando un bote y haciéndose a la mar con lo mínimo e indispensable: 3 botellas de agua, comida suficiente como para 4 días y 5 chelines.

En el barco las cosas también marchaban de maravillas pero a beses, solo a beses, se sentía la ausencia de la curiosidad de Lily y la disposición para cualquier cosa de Jo. Ya cuando se hicieron a mar abierto Un marinero pregunto - Capitán ¿que rumbo tomamos?- y toda la tripulación presto atención para escuchar bien. En se momento Jack metió su mano en el bolsillo y empalideció bruscamente. No podía ser la había dejado ahí no era posible que no esté… a menos que…

- VUELVAN A TORTUGA!- grito de inmediato Jack caminando de un lado al otro tratando no aparentar nada

**FLASH BACK**

- lo voy a extrañar- dijo acercándose mas y con extremado sigilo le arrebato la brújula de su bolsillo.

- ahí que tierna, ahora vete- dijo este despectivo

- lo que usted ordene capitán- dijo esta y se fue riendo entre dientes.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Mientras tanto Jo remaba con todo su esmero mientras divisaba tierra a la vista, consulto nuevamente la brújula hurtada del capitán Jack Sparrow y siguió su rumbo. Esta la condujo hacia un puerto muy bonito y al parecer "decente" como decía Lily. Había muchos navíos hermosos y casa muy preciosas para la persona que toda (o gran parte) su vida a vivido en una habitación húmeda.

Al tocar puerto un hombre se acercó a ellas –Disculpen señoritas es un chelín por dejar el bote y por favor deje su nombre- dijo dirigiéndose a Jo.

- Claro señor tome, y mi nombre es Amy Brown- mintió Jo con total naturalidad

- Y la señorita ¿cómo se llama?- le pregunto con mas ternura a Lily mientras le miraba sus enormes ojos color arena. - Margaret Brown, pero usted si quiere me puede decir Meg- mintió también Lily mientras lo miraba a los ojos sin descaro.

- Bienvenidas a Port Royal señoritas- dijo este

- gracias, asta luego señor- se despidió cortésmente Jo tratando de que no la juzgara por los atuendos que lucían. (n/a :a propósito era como una mezcla de pirata-esclavo ¿ok?) y así caminaron por las calles soleadas de Port Royal, sin rumbo alguno.

Mientras tanto el capitán Jack Sparrow no podía tolerar hacerse la idea de que había sido engañado por una estúpida niña de 19 años, y a medida que iba recordándolo les exigía asta un punto desesperado, a su tripulación que las encontraran. Pero no estaban, sé habían ido, y nadie savia nada. "No voy a recurrir a ella por una estúpida brújula" se repetía una y otra ves en la cabeza.

"no voy a pedir que vallamos con..." – vamos al Río!- dijo este y a la ves debiéndose a si mismo "E.S.T.U.P.I.D.O".

Mientras el capitán seguía su rumbo hacia un tal "rio", Jo se dirigía hacia lo desconocido con una niña a cuestas la cual no paraba de preguntar hacia donde iban. - Pronto lo sabrás Lily, hace mucho que no paso por aquí pero aún hay una persona que me debe un favor aquí en Port Royal y necesito cobrar ese favor ahora- dijo esta con extrema tranquilidad lo cual a veces era irritante porque aunque la este apuntando con una espada ella siempre estaría en calma. De apoco fueron llegando a una zona trabajadora. Jo se acercó a una puerta la cual tenia a un lado una estatua de un herrero un poco oxidado pero muy bien hecho tanto en facciones como en material. Lily entro con Lily que, ya habiendo tenido muchos sustos se puso detrás de Jo. "Claro! El burro por delante" pensó Jo con un deje de ironía. Al entrar se encontró con una espada por frente. – Que mal recuerdas a tus amigos- dijo Jo con su irritante tranquilidad.

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto este

"mmm, me párese que esta mas perdido que turco en la neblina" pensó Jo quitando la espada desenvainada de su pecho y sentándose en un escalón que conducía hacia el taller. –Bueno William, primero fíjate a quien apunt...-

- siempre me fijo a quien amenazo-

- enserio, pues no lo párese –

- y quien eres niña para hablarme de ese modo?- dijo un poco desconcertado.

- mmm... en vista de que no te acuerda me presento nuevamente. Me llamo Josephin McQuee hace casi 9 años iba en el barco que fue atacado por piratas en el que viajabas... no se si te acuerdas pero no te hubieses salvado si no te hubiera empujado del navío- dijo esta con un tono de fastidio mientras abrasaba a Lily.

- Si me acuerdo... pero... ¿como te salvaste?-

- Bueno... ¿quien crees que te subió a la tabla transformándola en un balsa, eras perfecto! Te subían a ti, se concentraban en salvarte y yo subía de polisón- dijo ella dando a entender que estaba agradecida por ello. –y... ¿como me encontraste?- pregunto Will tomando confianza y sentándose a su lado.

- Hace muchas preguntas Sr. Turner, pero bueno... si en verdad quieres saber lo he hecho con esto...- dijo sacando la vieja brújula robada de Jack. Jo entendió que Will la conocía porque se sorprendió al ver que la tenia. –Eso es de...-

- Jack Sparrow, si- dijo y empezó a narrarle la historia que la había llevado hasta allí.

Entre tanto el Capitán Jack Sparrow navegaba con un vote y 4 marineros en un rio que no es lo que se llamaría "seguro", el lugar era oscuro, lúgubre, mohoso, y con mucha vegetación pero entre tanta oscuridad a lo lejos se podía divisar una pequeña cabaña la cual parecía verdaderamente iluminada pero mientras uno mas se acercaba se daba cuenta que no era mucha la iluminación que poseía. – ¿Jack estas seguro que es necesario?- pregunto Gibbs al llegar a una escalera que conducía a la cabaña. –Dime una cosa¿te gusta buscar tesoros¿te gusta no tener que estar 10 años en encontrarlo¿te gusta la vida yendo a donde más quieres?-

- Si, Señor-

- Entonces...Si, es necesario- dijo girando sobre sus talones y dándole la espalda...

Entro rápidamente esquivando los frascos que colgaban del techo, en frente de el había una mujer sentada, era morena, de ojos negros, y verdaderamente poseía una extraña hermosura. Esta se acercó a Jack - Jack Sparrow- dijo esta con dulzura

-¿qué quieres ahora?-pregunto cortante y seca dejando la dulzura de lado

-Tía Dalma!- dijo este acercándose como si se tratara de una persona muy allegada. - ¿que no puede una persona visitar a una vieja amiga?-

- ¿desde cuando soy una vieja amiga?- dijo esta desconfiada.

- bueno... desde que necesito que me digas donde esta...-

- y la brújula que me "regalaste"?- pregunto esta con atención

- ¿por qué siempre preguntas por esa maldita brújula?- pregunto el fastidiado

- ¿Porque no me respondes?- pregunto esta con curiosidad. Jack refunfuño como un niño de 8 años y se rindió –pues... no la tengo-

- Te sientes perdido ¿no es así?-

- claro que no! Yo perdido... por una brújula... no por favor mide tus pala... si- termino diciendo al ver que no se engañaba ni a el mismo. - quiero que me digas donde esta-

- Mi pago primero- dijo esta extendiendo la mano. Jack le dio a regañadientes una bolsa con dinero. - De acuerdo solo busca donde no puede acercarte-

-mmm?- pregunto este desconcertado

- Port Roya!- dijo con fastidio pues deseaba que se fuera pronto (n/a: no pregunten por que) y así la tripulación del Perla fue en busca de la brújula ¿o acaso va en busca de una venganza, por engaño?


	3. Mentira Blanca

**III**

**Mentira Blaca**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- termino de contar Jo mientras le hacia unas señas para que Lily saliera a jugar afuera. Lily salió con toda su inocencia a cuestas, y a Jo se le borro la humilde y dulce sonrisa que ponía siempre aunque estuviese apunto de morir. –Muy bien William,... mmm... Will necesito que me des un gran favor- le rogó esta desmoronándose en cada palabra – Se que hace mucho que no nos vemos y que es extremadamente atrevido pero necesito tu ayuda- dijo esta agachando la cabeza pues no era que iría a llorar pero su enorme orgullo estaba siendo corrompido. Esta no podía ver a Will ya que se sentía humillada.

William era "técnicamente" un pirata, pero había algo que lo diferenciaba de los demás y era su valentía y humildad, entonces sin dudarlo le pregunto -¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?-

Jo levanto la vista – ¿Ves esa niña de afuera?- el asintió –muy bien... ella se llama Liliana Montez, ella fue entregada al traficante de esclavos cuando tenia no mas de 1 año. Ahora tiene 4 años y no la e dejado de proteger, es lo más importante... ¿me sigues?- pregunto al ver que Will se quedaba tildado viendo a Lily, se dio vuelta y asintió –bueno... Se que ahora esta creciendo y que no puedo dejar que tenga mi vida, también se que muy pronto Jack Sparrow vendrá por mi y no quiero que ella sea arrastrada, sin mencionar que es urgentemente indispensable que Lily no navegue porque...-pensó un rato y se retracto -bueno así que...- trago saliva – Te ruego e imploro que me ayudes a... conseguir una familia que quiera cuidarla, si es necesario trabajaré un tiempo para ellos pero lo necesito urgentemente -

- De acuerdo – dijo el sin caer en cuenta a lo que había accedido. Jo se sentía mal, pedirle algo a alguien era como entregarse voluntariamente a la orca, pero en tanto entro Lily nuevamente y su rostro volvió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en su expresión serena y tranquila con su risa dulce y sencilla.

Mientras tanto En CAPITÁN Jack Sparrow estaba tremendamente...¿aturdido? rebuscando en sus pensamiento podríamos decir que pensaba algo como esto "Mocosa estúpida, como se atreve a... pero como puede ser que me halla engañado...no, por favor miren lo que estoy pensando, engañarme a mi... muy bien niña esto es un juego de a dos, si quieres jugar sucio, jugaremos sucio" era algo que nadie había hecho ante, usar la ingenuidad propia para engañar a alguien, ósea que Jo con toda la inocencia del mundo se acercó a un pirata que obviamente no sospecharía de ella.

Jack no había dicho nada a sus tripulantes acerca de lo sucedido por lo que la tripulación andaba hacia un destino sin motivos lo cual los incitaba y los seducía.

Que paso exactamente mientras navegaban es algo que no voy a decir pero si contare lo que pasaba mientras tanto con Jo.

-Will dijiste que me ayudarías- empezó a protestar Jo mientras se paraba al lado de un herrero en pleno trabajo. –No es cierto- dijo este cambiando de lugar para que la chica no lo molestar lo cual fue inútil pues ella lo perseguía. –Si lo as hecho, más precisamente ayer a la tarde- dijo esta con desesperación –Si lo hubiera hecho me hubiese acordado- dijo este que al parecer de lo único que se acordaba era de donde conocía a Jo.

-Will, no lo entiendes esto es sumamente importante, necesito que me ayudes por favor, Jack debe estar en camino y no quiero que Lily entre en este juego- dijo Lily casi rogándole mientras que en cada palabra que decía sentía como si le colocaran una pesada cadena en la espalda. –Jack, que Jack?- pregunto William con intriga. Jo no daba crédito a sus oídos el no se acordaba de nada de lo que habían hablado "acaso puede ser... no será que..." pensó Jo con preocupación. –Jack Sparrow- dijo esta como tratando de incitar a que recordara. -¿acaso lo conoces?- pregunto el dándose la vuelta. Jo con mucha paciencia se relajo y sentó a William "si, no hay duda..." pensó esta sentándose al lado. –Will escucha ...- y Jo con toda la paciencia del mundo le explico otra ves la historia (ósea de quien lo había salvado en el barco, lo del traficante, lo de la niña, la fuga, del Perla, lo que había pasado el día anterior, lo de la promesa y todo lo demás) contestando todas y cada una de las preguntas – y es por eso que te pido ayuda, mira Will hay una razón por la que no recuerdas nada y es lo que me temía, has visto el collar de Lily, seguramente se le a puesto al descubierto, aunque ella sabe perfectamente que lo tiene que tener lejos de la vista de todos.-

-El collar de la niña, que tiene de especial?-

-Escucha no quiero darte problemas así que te contare solo la historia y no las consecuencias, pues a ti no te pasara nada.- dijo esta tomando aliento -¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien-

-Escucha, lo que posee Lily...mmm no, lo que posee el collar es la "Turmalina de las cuatro estaciones" o mejor conocida como "La Seinia", una piedra que fue quitada de los confines del mundo para ser entregada a Davy Jones por...- vacilo un momento –Más de eso no te diré, por eso es muy importante que no busque un lugar en tierra firme donde Lily pueda quedarse es sumamente indispensable- dijo ella ya no aguantando más la humillación de, como ya dije, pedir algo a alguien.

– pero... porque debe estar en tierra firme? – pregunto el tratando de exprimir un poco más de información. –Si te lo digo no accederías a mi petición- dijo esta –tranquilo nadie corre peligro- dijo esta para eliminar cualquier duda. Después de una larga charla y a muy duras penas Will accedió (digo a muy duras penas porque como ya se deben imaginar no quería entrometerse en más problemas). A la noche Will las llevo a un lugar muy bello a lo alto de un cerro, la casa era enorme con una amplio jardín por frente las luces estaban encendidas principalmente en las habitaciones y cocina. –Muy bien aquí entran en juego ustedes, no are su trabajo así que escuchen...- Will les dijo cada punto débil de la persona que a la que irían a pedir hospedaje, les dijo lo que debían decir y todo aquello para que todo fuese exitoso.

Jo toco la puerta. Después de un largo rato se abrió y apareció la figura de una mujer menuda, vestida con un largo vestido gris y un delantal blanco, estaba remangada asta los codos (debía de estar lavando algo) la mujer las miro de arriba a bajo y con una vos de compasión pregunto -¿qué se les ofrece?-

-disculpe señorita buscamos al gobernador Swann- dijo Jo con una vos dulce y un tanto dolorida para dar lastima.

-Si enseguida- dijo esta sin haber preguntado para que. El Gobernador apareció con una falsa peluca puesta (bueno ustedes ya saben como es).

Lily se quedo jugando con la sirvienta y la hija del gobernador mientras Jo charlaba con el. luego de una larga charla, la cual nadie sabe que se dijo, el gobernador anuncio a la criada que preparar el cuarto de visitas.

- Hola - dijo una joven de ojos castaños que entraba sigilosamente a la habitación donde Jo había dormido a Lily -Hola - le dijo Jo en vos baja para que no se despertara la niña. La muchacha era la ya mencionada hija del gobernador. Esta se presento y Jo igual. - Will me contó casi todo- dijo Elizabeth incitando a que ella le contara más de lo que sabia.- Enserio?-

- si -

-que te contó?-

-tu historia, de donde lo conocías a el y que conocías a Jack.- dijo esta con un tono de no saber mucho. –lo que no entiendo es porque tanto rencor hacia el-

- no le tengo rencor a Will-

- no a Will a Jack- dijo esta corrigiéndola

- Cosas personales-

- pero no es tan malo, esta bien es un pirata, pero no es un mal tipo-

- ¿Que te garantiza eso?- pregunto Jo

- Bueno el... en... en realidad no lo se- dijo Elizabeth cayendo en cuenta. (N/A: por eso en la película 2 comprueba que es un buen tipo) charlaron un largo rato, sin molestias hacia bastante tiempo que la muchacha (ósea Jo) no tenia una "charla de chicas".

Esa noche Jo no se privo de dormir y lo hizo como nunca antes, su sueño fu profundo y duradero, pero interrumpido por la necesidad de levantarse. Al hacerlo los párpados le pesaban, pero su cara ya no mostraba esas terribles ojeras de hecho se veía totalmente distinta: Sus profundos ojos grises se lucían con su piel ligeramente tostada y relajada, su sonrisa era mucho mas desenvuelta y no tan forzada como antes.

Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la almohada encontrándose con Lily a los pies de su cama observándola, ella también estaba distintita: Su pelo rojo como el fuego estaba recogido con un broche, haciendo que cayera sobre sus hombros, llevaba puesto un vestido muy bello color rosa, sus ojos verdes como los bosques resaltaban totalmente. Jo no lo podía creer, nunca Lily se había visto tan linda como... una niña.

-Jo, Jo... te despertaste... ¿te gusta, ¿cómo me veo?- empezó a decir Lily mientras se abalanzaba hacia la casi despierta Jo, mientras saltaba y daba vueltas para lucir su nuevo y creo que primer vestido.- Lily estas preciosa... pero quien te dio ese vestido?- pregunto Jo con desconfianza y casi como un reproche.

- La señorita Swann y su padre dijeron que si vivía aquí debía ser una damita educada... bueno en realidad eso lo dijo el señor Swann, Elizabeth... perdón la señorita Swann me llevo a un lugar donde había muchos vestidos y dijo que...- pero Jo la detuvo antes de que se contara la vida (N/A: es una expresión). Lily estaba eufórica saltando por todos lados, por lo que Jo le pidió si la podía esperar afuera mientras se vestía. La joven estaba sorprendida de lo bien que trataban a Lily pero temía que le pidieran mucho a cambio.

"TOC, TOC"

Sonó la puerta era una de las criadas, más precisamente la que les había abierto la puerta la noche anterior. - Buenos días señorita Mcquee- dijo la sirvienta de buen animo. - Por favor dime Jo – dijo esta odiando tanta formalidad. Esta se levanto con los harapos de siempre

-Veo que han halagado mucho a Lily- dijo Jo al ver que la pequeña pasaba por la puerta muy contenta como siempre, y minutos mas tarde estaba afuera corriendo por todos lados. – Es todo un ángel- dijo la criada muy contenta. Aparentemente estaban contentos de tener una niña en casa, sobre todo el gobernador. (N/A: les doy una pista de porque... Elizabeth esta con Will un pirata, ósea que muy bien no le salió pero si ahora tiene otra niña a quien criar... piensen). Jo se puso un Vestido el cual le habían prestado, y le sentaba bastante, bien.

Jo era una muchacha verdaderamente hermosa pero su rudeza y descuido no lo hacían notar. Ahora estando bañada, cambiada y peinada, su único defecto era su carácter. -¿y bien que te parece?- le pregunto Elizabeth cuando bajo.

-bien...mmm... – dijo Jo incomoda -¿Ustedes siempre usan esta cosa en la cintura?-

- Todo el tiempo, y abecés no te dejan respirar, créeme te lo digo por experiencia-

- si, quédate tranquila que te creo – dijo Jo moviéndose para todos lados pues no aguantaba tener esa "faja" puesta, según ella era la cosa más tortuosa del mundo, era como si te amarraran a un palo y siempre tuvieses que estar derecha.

A unos Kilómetros de allí el Perla negra se aproximaba.


	4. No juzgues a una Joven por su Vestido

_Hola! grax a los tre Reviews que me dejaron! y grax a la gente que pasa por mi flog pirata y lee de pàso mi fic. Diey leí tu fic de "tocando el corazón de Wonka" plis eguilo esta mortal. bueno les dejo el cap. 4 porfa dejen Reviws_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VI**

**No Juzgues a una Joven por su Vestido**

- Capitán nos acercamos a tierra!- dijo un marinero mientras a lo lejos se divisaba tierra, le explico: a donde iban a desembarcar no era Port Royal en sí sino que era, por decirlo de alguna manera un lugar un poco mas alejado. – Capitán creo que la tripulación tiene derecho a saber lo que buscamos-

-Muy bien... ¿de verdad quieren saber-

-mmm...si- dijeron con obviedad al unísono. Jack siguió caminando por la cubierta y les dijo: -Una brújula-

-Pero Jack! Ya tienes una brújula, y muy precisa a mi criterio-

-exacto –dijo este apuntándolo con el dedo

-Claro- Dijo uno de los piratas, por lo cual Jack arqueo una ceja – No aguarden... no entendí- se retracto este al ponerse a pensar. Jack y casi media tripulación pusieron los ojos en blanco. –Buscamos mi brújula- Dijo el capitán con fastidio.

La tripulación quedo sorprendida pues era difícil que se desprendiera de ella, Jack estuvo al menos media hora tratando de convencer a todos de que le había prestado la brújula a Will y que se la había mandado por medio de nadie sabe quien y muchas cosas más que en su momento parecían imposibles, en fin, el caso es que tenia que recuperarla a base de mentiras pues no estaba dispuesto a manchar su nombre de "Capitán del Perla Negra" porque una chiquilla estuvo jugando con el.

Mientras tanto Jo estaba con Lily en medio del puerto¿que iría hacer allí, pues pasear¿no?. Elizabeth también estaba con ellas y una niña de 13años, que era la vecina de la tía de una amiga de Elizabeth o algo así, bueno el caso es que era amiga de Lily. Mientras Las mayores Conversaban pasivamente de "cosas" las niñas jugaban tranquilas, hasta, que encontraron un bote el cual estaba vacío, húmedo, como recién salido del agua, estaba muy bien escondido por lo que Jo y Elizabeth perdieron de vista a las pequeñas robinsón por un momento. Ellas jamás pensaban (bue... en realidad Jo si) que pudiese pasar algo así que se sentaron un rato en un banco cercano (N/A: no pregunten de donde salió el banco). La gran sorpresa fue cuando La pequeña que estaba con Lily volvió sola, explicándole a Jo que Lily se había escondido y no la encontraba. –No te preocupes, no es para tanto, Lily suele hacer esto, mira si quieres ... mmm... Elizabeth la llevarías a su casa... ¿si?... bueno Lizzie te llevara a tu casa y mañana te encontraras nuevamente con Lily ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Jo para tranquilizar a la niña. La joven asintió y por lo bajo oyó a Elizabeth preguntar –estará todo bien?-

-no te preocupes yo me encargo- dijo Jo saliendo a buscar a Lily, Y acerca del ya dichoso bote Jo empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos a ver si podía hacer que la pequeña comprendiese que el juego acabo. Pero fue inútil la busco, pero nada. En ese momento Jo desenvaino una espada que, por astucia, o estupidez se la había colocado por debajo del vestido (N/A: el/la que vio "miss simpatía" lo entiende no?). – Vamos Lily el juego acabo!- grito para que la escuchara

- No señorita este juego acaba de comenzar- dijo una silueta que pronto se convirtió en nada mas y nada menos que en Jack con un marinero que probablemente era Gibbs el cual sostenía a Lily con una espada en el cuello, amenazándola. –Suéltala!- Grito

- Obliga...0.o... y eso?- Preguntó sorprendido al ver a Jo con el vestido. La verdad es que Jo provocaba muchas cosas a un hombre y mucho mas a un pirata, pues resultaba excitante pensar que una tan bella y hermosa mujer fuese capaz de tantas cosas como lo seria un pirata. – ¿qué Jack¿Acaso le tienes miedo a una pollera?- pregunto Lily con una risita burlona. –No te confunda, Linda-

-Ah! Con que ahora soy "linda" para ti, que paso con "Jo"- pregunto esta provocándolo entre risas burlonas. Ah Jack les estaba empezando a fastidiar que no prestara atención a su captura de rehén. Así que carraspeó.

- No te preocupes Jack es comprensible, siempre supe que eras un pobre viejito infeliz que deseaba en exceso a las jovencitas lindas- dijo esta provocándolo con una vos seductora. Gibbs de la desde atrás de Jack dijo un lev "capitán", pues Lily estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, en pocas palabras, iba a llorar el rió Misisipi (es una metáfora). – Basta, no tolerare que una chiquilla como tu me hable así, tengo algo tuyo y tu algo mío... ¿que te parece si cambiamos?-

- Muy bien dame a Lily primero y yo te daré tu querida y adorada brújula- dijo Jo acentuando su tonalidad de ironía cuando dijo "querida y adora". – No, no, Jo, me das la brújula y te doy a la niña-

- Jajaja ¿tu piensas que voy a ceder? Eres un pirata Jack, por lo tanto no puedo confiar en ti-

- No estas en condiciones de negociar- dijo Jack haciendo que el marinero asustara más a la niña – Tu tampoco Jack.- Dijo Jo sacando La brújula que siempre llevaba consigo y poniéndosela debajo de su pie. Amenazando con que la rompería -¿ y porque debería confiar en ti?-

- bueno, mi estimado capitán digamos que yo soy mucho más confiable que tu, no e engañado a nadie por ron, no en vendido a nadie a un traficante de esclavos, no e vendido mi alm... mmm... solo e jugado tu mismo juego por lo cual me convierte en la persona mas fiable entre los dos- Dijo Jo enumerando cada uno de los motivos. Jack abrió lo ojos como plato al oír las palabras "vendido mi alm...", el sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería. Jo tomo lentamente la brújula en sus delicadas y rudas manos. Y sin que nadie se diese cuenta le guiño un ojo a Lily. Esta sacó la piedra que le estaba prohibido sacar y apunto al marinero que como ya dije probablemente era Gibbs, y este se la quedo mirando, por lo que la niña lentamente se fue corriendo al lado de Jo. - ¿Pues ahora, Jack, que pretendes hacer?-

- Escucha, Linda..-

- Jo para ti- dijo con simpatía y sarcasmo

- Jo... no me puedes detener, soy el capitán Jack Sparrow y nadie me puede detener- y sin previo aviso avanzó contra su oponente, ósea Jo, la cual le correspondió, esta retrocedió apartando a Lily y sin quitarle la vista de los ojos de su oponente pero cuando estaba a punto de avanzar... - Maldición, estúpido vestido- dijo esta, tirando del faldón del vestido. Jack se quedo perplejo y sonrió. este se acercó – jajaja, nunca creí que tuvieses problemas de pollera-

- Debes buscarte mejores chistes, Jack – dijo este arqueando una ceja, y amenazando con su espada. Tiró una vez más del faldón del vestido y se soltó pero no sin dejar antes un pedazo de el atrás. –Diablos, Elizabeth me matara-

- Hay si pobre Eli... Elizabeth?-

- Si Jack este vestido es de tu amiguita Elizabeth- dijo ella – y si no me equivoco debe estar en camino pues ya se a hecho demasiado tarde- y siguieron peleando por la brújula la cual todavía tenia Jo Jack trato de "persuadirla" pero fue inútil esa chica era mas tosca que un tronco. – Escucha Jack, Te daré la brújula si prometes que me llevaras contigo en tu navío y sin trampas- dijo al ver que si seguían así estarían hasta el fin de tus días -¿Quieres la brújula?... si, eso me parecía, y yo tengo asunto que arreglar en alta mar... entonces ¿porque no hacemos el trato, yo trabajo para ti y tu recuperas la brújula- dijo Jo para negociar un trato justo, Jack pensó un poco y supuso que seria divertido tomar revancha alo que Jo se adelanto

- Sin trampas Jack – porque tu brújula no es lo único que poseo tuyo- dijo esta

- Pirata- dijo Jack con un deje de desconfianza y picardía – gracias aprendí del mejor- dijo esta haciendo entender que hablaba de el y con una risa extrañamente seductora y peligrosa se acercó, tomo sus manos y le dejo la brújula. -¿Cuando saldrán?- pregunto esta haciendo que el supuesto Gibbs cobrara la conciencia. Pues la piedra lo había dejado un poco idiota, aunque no se supo bien si era por su poder o porque Lily le pego en la cabeza con ella. – mañana antes del alba te esperara alguien aquí- acordó Jack, cerrando una especie de "pacto".

-¿Como que te vas?- pregunto el gobernador Swann, sin comprender aún lo que le había dicho una joven de cabello castaño, casi pelirrojo, mientras lo seguía de un lado al otro con sus inquietantes y hermosos ojos grises. Esta bajo la cabeza y aparentando pena - Si señor me iré mañana antes del alba, no sabe cuanto agradezco toda su ayuda, pero debo terminar algo- dijo esta con la cabeza gacha.

-supongo... pero la pobre niña... ¿a donde irán¿estas segura de que tendrán un lugar?- pregunto el hombre sintiendo que el ya mencionado plan se le escapaba de las manos. -No señor, no se confunda, he dicho que debo irme, no que Lily debe hacerlo, le debo pedir que por favor... cuidaría de Lily hasta que yo vuelva por ella?- pregunto Jo con mucho pesar ya que era perder lo más preciado de toda su vida (por ahora). Mientras que el Sr. Swann se sentía dichoso de poder nuevamente a una jovencita. - De acuerdo- dijo este.

Aun no había amanecido en Port Royal Cuando una figura apenas se soma por una ventana. Esta ya no bestia el hermoso vestido que había usado hace unas horas sino que era mas parecida a un... ¿muchacho?... probablemente, llevaba el pelo recogido, bajo un sombrero y usaba pantalones, una camisa y un abrigo.

Se podía sentir un ambiente triste en soledad pues ella sola estaba despierta. Se arrodilló al lado de una niñita que dormía placidamente. Y no dejando resentida una lagrima, pensó "Jamás te dejare Lily, pronto volveré y nos iremos a donde tu quieras. No tienes idea de cuanto te quiero y te necesito. Verte cada día es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Solo espero que... no creas que te e traicionado, y recuerdes que si la vida te da una razón para llorar tu debes demostrar que tienes mil y un razones para reír..." y tras pensar esto formó en su extra, enigmática, y dulce sonrisa. Se acerco lentamente a la frente de la pequeña y besó la frente y con un suave murmullo dijo -Cuida nuestro secreto- y se marchó. Dejando atrás todo lo que mas quería bajó con sigilo y se fue. Ya estaba asomándose el sol no podía dejar que se fuesen sin ella así que aceleró el paso hasta llegar al ya dicho bote en el cual la esperaba Ana Maria.

- Dime... ¿por que quieres estar con nosotros?- Pregunto la marinera mientras compartían los remos.

- Por 2 razones, primero, porque no quiero lastimar a quien más quiero, y segundo porque tengo que terminar algo que he empezado hace ya mucho tiempo- dijo esta como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. –además creo que la ultima vez no nos hemos entendido muy bien, tal vez podamos empezar de nuevo¿no te parece?- pregunto Jo a Ana María la cual era obvio que no seria con quien mejor se llevaría ya que es mayor que Jo. - Como quieras- dijo esta.


	5. Hacia Adelante, Hacia el Orizonte

_Bueno gete le dejo aqui el cap. 5 s probable que ste feo porque lo acabo de hacer, bueo besos, dejen Reviws y las personas que pasan por el flog puede dejar su opinion ahí_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VII**

"**Hacia delante, siempre hacia el horizonte"**

El sol ya había salido y cada uno cumplía con su deber, sí bien algunos solo se embriagaba otros cumplían ordenes, y cuando me refiero a "otros" quiero decir a una joven de ojos grises y tez tostada por el sol, Jo. Desde que ella había embarcado aquella nave paso lo que por desgracia sabía que iba a pasar, los trabajos más duros, más riesgosos y más sucios recaían en la pobre, la cual jamás ponía una objeción. Nadie sabe porque pero cualquier trabajo que sé le diese lo hacia de buena gana por más peligroso que fuese, lo cual hacia que algunos la tomara por loca, sospechosa o, incluso, ingenua. Pero para desgracia de todos ellos Jo o era ninguna de todas esas definiciones, ella era (por compararla con algo) u camaleón, se adaptaba a cualquier situación para o poder ser reconocida. Era imposible que dos personas pesaran lo mismo de Jo pues ella se adecuaba a cualquier cosa según la persona que pretenda engañar, pues nadie sabía quien era verdaderamente.

La regla suprema que esta increíble joven tenia era jamás llorar pues eso derrumbaba hasta al más fuerte corazón. Por eso ella reprimía cualquier tristeza y la guardaba en lo mas profundo para trasformarla en una sonrisa más que relajante. Lo más extraño es que le había enseñado a Lily a hacer exactamente lo contrario, aunque abecés le pedía que no llorara, cuando reprimía el llanto ella le reprochaba.

"No puedo creer que me manden a fregar la cubierta, limpiar sus desechos, "limpiar el ancla"¿quien en su sano juicio limpia el ancla?- peso Jo furiosa por dentro, pero pasiva por fuera – "y ahora para colmo me manda a cocinar¡a cocinar¡Son piratas¿Desde cuando los piratas necesitan cocinera? …- al terminar de criticar a toda la tripulación uno por uno, exceptuando, de ves en cuando, a alguno que otro, llegó a la cocina la cual al parecer también la había mandado a limpiar pues era una pequeña habitación llena de polvo y telas de arañas. Le habrá tomado alrededor de 2 horas limpiar con sumo detalle en cada rincón pues no le importaba que los demás coman comida hecha sobre la mugre pero ella no se permitiría injerirla. Luego le habrá tomado 1 hora y media cocinar la comida, lo cual fue lo más fácil pues ella sin saberlo era una excelente cociera.

Cuando ya todos estaban comiendo Jo tomó un poco de pan y subió hacia lo más alto del barco, sobre las velas ella podía sentir como todo lo malo estaba abajo pero allá arriba era ella con el mudo. Si ganas de reprimir ningún impulso se puso a cantar en una vos baja y armoniosa:

…"_Surca el mar un navío._

_Cual flecha vuela si tregua ni reposo._

_En la alta borda, un hombre pálido _

_Vela eternamente._

_Quiera el cielo depararle _

_una mujer constate_

_Metido amor, falso juramentos…_

_¿Dónde se ocultaría la dueña d su salvación?_

_Mi fidelidad será su salvación_

_Quiera dios señalarle el camino hacia mí_

_Porque seré yo quien lo…"_

Jo sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y la chistaba, esta no puso oposición y automáticamente le mordió la mano a quien la callaba. Se escucho un gemido y luego sintió como alguien se sentaba al lado suyo - NO… no cantes esa canción- dijo una voz ronca y algo…¿sobria? - ¿Porque Jack, acaso tienes miedo a que él me escuche y venga?-

- no sé de que hablas- trato de mentir el pirata.

- si, si sabes y te da miedo mencionarlo, no soy ingenua Jack se que la canción le canta el camino a su amada a Dav…-

- ¡No! … Solo no…no cantes esa canción-

- esta bien, si tienes miedo…-

- ¡Miedo, ja¿quien tiene miedo?-

- como sea Jack, calculo que si estas aquí es porque ya terminaron, bien… supongo que como me adoptaron como su "sirvienta" debo ir a limpiar los desperdicios que dejan los aprovechados… ups! Perdón digo los "amos"- dijo dando la ultima palabra y bajando hacia cubierta y de ahí hacia donde habían dejado todos los sobrantes de la comida. "Cochinos" penso al ver todo lo que habían comido y sobre todo bebido. Para la joven el Alcohol era mortal, pues bastaba con una sola gota de licor, ron, vino o cualquier bebida alcohólica para que perdiese el control de sus actos, por lo cual de solo olerlo se sentía sumamente mareada.

Tomando tiempo y redondeando, le habrá tomado 1 hora limpiar todo excepto las botellas las cuales tubo que pedir ayuda a la primera persona que pasaba pues no podía acercárselas sin tener ganas de vomitar.

Entre los pasatiempos más interesantes que Jo tenía en sus pocos ratos libres estaba el hablar con Otton… o más bien el pajarraco de este, pues a él le habían cortado la lengua. Era un poco difícil descifrar lo que decía, pero luego de unas cuantas charlas las conversaciones se hacían más fluidas. – Y… ¿cómo te cortaron la lengua?- preguntó Jo cuando todos tupieron un rato libre y ella había empezado a hablar con el marinero (o pirata como quieran llamarlo) - ah, Ah! …¿Porqué estas aquí? Ah!- decía el pájaro.

- esta bien, si quieres no me lo digas -. Dijo esta dando a entender que no le importaba demasiado.

Era sorprendente como Gibbs sabia muchas historias, casi todas las de la tripulación y las de afuera también, solo había una que causaba una ligera curiosidad y era la de la joven que había llegado engañando a su capitán. Era un verdadero enigma de lo que pasó con su vida, y de lo que pretendía allí abordo.

Una noche mientras todos brindaban alegres, y ahogados de borrachos, o los observaba un poco mareada, por lo que hubiese sido de esperar que sé allá confundido y hubiese tomado un "largo" trago de ron, lo que siguió fue muy confuso al día siguiente para Jo, pero y les voy a contar lo que pasó.

Luego del largo trago, Jo empezó a sentir como la cabeza le daba vueltas y que perdía profundamente el control. Enseguida se unió a las risas y al baile extremadamente estúpido que se bailaba allí, alguien empezó a bailar con ella, este no parecía tan ebrio, pero igual tenia sus copas de más. En un lapso de 5 minutos, Jo calló en cuenta que estaba ebria y que necesitaba salir de todo ese aire viciado por lo que fue afuera de bajo de la escalera y sin intención alguna empezó a sentir la cara húmeda. Esto le venia como anillo al dedo pues ¿qué mejor que agua de lluvia fría para bajar la resaca?. Esta se quedó un rato abajo de la lluvia sintiendo el agua muy fría y refrescante. - ¿a que se debe que estés aquí?- pregunto una voz (N/A: Creo que ya saben quien es… bueno en realidad sé que sería imposible pero no se me ocurría nadie más) Jo no contestó miraba hacia al frente y sin moverse.

- dije…¿a qué se debe que estés aquí?- pregunto otra ves pero más irritada aquella voz. Jo abrió la boca y muy melancólicamente dijo: - jamás llegaré ¿no?-

- ¿a que te refieres? -

- Aunque trate de llegar al horizonte este siempre se alejará de mí, jamás llegaré a ser libre siempre tendré que obedecer ordenes de alguien, primero el traficante, luego Swann y ahora tu…- dijo mirando hacia delante. Si la persona que le escuchara mirara sus ojos creo que sé hubiese dado cuenta que la intimidación y la atracción que provocaban estos ya no estaban y en cambio su mirada se veía vacía y sin vida, como si no hubiese nada dentro de ella. Si dejar que contestara lanzó un suspiro al aire y con una voz monótona siguió descargando lo que hacia mucho tiempo tenia guardado - Siempre te e odiado, y lo sigo haciendo, te tengo tanto rencor que tengo miedo… miedo de mi misma, de que algún día pierda el control y sea como tu… Jamas entendí porque me hiciste eso, creo que esa es la cualidad de un pirata , engañar a la persona más inocente… Pero debo darte las gracias porqué gracias a ti e aprendido no confiar en nadie, a ser más fuerte y que no debo llorar, porque si lloro una vez llorare siempre, te odio y siempre te odiare pero gracias por hacerme una persona fuerte, gracias por darme a Lily… - Jo se detuvo como si el nombre de la pequeña removiera su Interior - Lily llegó cuando era muy pequeña siempre la eh querido. ella es lo que yo jamás ser, pero debo admitir que jamás querré ser… siempre debo mirar hacia delante… hacia el horizonte y jamás ver atrás, no remover el pasado- Dijo Jo con el mismo tono durante todo el monologo, al parecer la resaca no se le había pasado aun. La persona a su lado no dijo nada no podía creer que se subiera confesando así como así era como si uno fuese por la calle y un tipo te detienen y te empieza a confesar todo lo que jamás pudo o quiso decir. Y de repente sintió un suave sonido como de una respiración cortada la que se hace cuando uno esta a punto de… la persona miró a Jo y vio que de sus ojos salían dos puntos extremadamente brillante y que en un abrir y serrar de ojos la muchacha se derrumbaba en un mar de lagrimas que difícilmente se divisaba entre la lluvia - ¿te puedo pedir un favor?… Déjame sola- le pidió melancólicamente mientras cada vez se derrumbaba más y más.

Era la primera vez que Jo lloraba.

Al día siguiente la muchacha se despertó n el mismo lugar donde se había quedado llorando la noche anterior, ella claramente recordaba poco y nada pero sentía como sí muchas cargas hubiesen salido ya de ella.


End file.
